


Молчи, просто молчи, терпи и не думай

by WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Текст G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Странный смешанный таймлайн, встреча с собой из будущего, события для Баки — до того, как Стив стал суперсолдатом, для Зимнего Солдата — примерно в районе второго фильма.





	

— Ну что, мы вернулись домой? — Джеймс лучезарно, невероятно обворожительно улыбается, смотря себе в глаза через пелену прошедших семидесяти лет. 

— Война ведь кончилась, правда? — на лице Зимнего Солдата не дрожит ни один мускул, так же, как и голос Баки остается уверенным и весёлым. Кажется, застывшего холодным изваянием солдата, от которого волнами расползается физически ощутимый мороз, ни капли не напрягает и не волнует в противоположность солнечного человека. 

— Когда она закончится, скажи? — глаза Барнса горят неподдельным интересом и надеждой. Он знает, он думает, что знает, что все хорошо. Он надеется. 

— Что же, наверное, этого ты мне точно не можешь рассказать: ход истории, и всё такое, — находит объяснение молчанию Джеймс, кусая нижнюю губу, как всегда, когда чем-то сильно увлечён. 

— Почему ты прячешь от меня руки? — пытливый взгляд перемещается на плотные перчатки и длинные рукава, а Зимний Солдат невольно отодвигает левую руку, что не ускользает от внимательных глаз Барнса. 

— Чёрт, надо признать, через семьдесят лет я выгляжу как никогда прекрасно, — в весёлом голосе на секунду мелькает нотка неуверенности: Джеймс напрягается, заподозрив что-то неладное, но тут же заставляет себя расслабиться, отогнав плохие мысли — ведь ничего ужасного просто не может произойти, только не с ним, ведь так?

— Ты будто… Эй, ты чего молчишь? — Баки улыбается себе сквозь десятилетия, как бы призывая не замыкаться, напоминая, что они — одно и то же. 

Если бы. 

— Ты, верно, всё еще со Стивом, куда мы без него? — улыбается невероятно солнечно, на этот раз рассекая тело не хуже раскалённой плети, ни на градус не уступая небесному светилу. 

Из всех возможных вопросов Баки выбрал именно этот. Зимний Солдат поражается сам себе: стоило невероятных усилий остаться внешне спокойным, не дёрнуться, будто от удара, как этого безумно хотелось в первое мгновение. 

Прекрати, отмотай время назад, ты зарываешь сам себя, одумайся! 

Но Джеймс, конечно же, не может читать мысли. Не может видеть сквозь время. Джеймс смотрит и улыбается, ожидая ответа. Джеймс, затаив дыхание, слушает, прокручивая в своём сознании идеи совместного счастливого будущего, в котором нет войны, крови и убийств. Будущего, в котором рядом с ним есть Роджерс. 

Перед глазами всплывают тысячи картинок, воспоминаний, не порождённых ГИДРой иллюзий, как бы сильно Зимнему Солдату этого ни хотелось, а реальных вещей, которые не вычеркнешь, не изменишь, не забудешь. 

В них Стив. Стив, Стив, Стив — будто высечено в подсознании, красными неровными буквами выжжено под веками, кровавыми порезами выведено на каждом сантиметре кожи. 

Стив, Стив, Стив — навязчивая идея, обсессия, от которой безумно трудно избавиться, кошмар, от которого не проснуться, порочный круг, из которого не выбраться. 

Стив. Его Стив. Его Капитан. 

Мёртв. 

Убит его собственными руками. 

Хочется кричать. 

 

Молчи. 

Не думай.

 

Не вспоминай.

 

Обнулись. 

Поверни назад.

 

Глотая слёзы,  
плюя на боль,  
хватит.

 

Их выплакано слишком много, чересчур много, особенно для Зимнего Солдата. Просто молчи. 

Обнулись!

 

Желание.  
Красивые пухлые губы, вечно немного обветренные и искусанные.

 

Ставшие синими,  
холодными,  
неживыми.

 

Ржавый.  
Весёлый, чуть насмешливый, но добрый голос,  
говорящий, что рано или поздно Зимнему Солдату разъест коррозией руку —  
и что они тогда будут делать?

 

Разъело.  
Не оставив ни частички.  
Только не руку, а всё существо.  
Голосом, который больше никогда не прозвучит.

 

Семнадцать.  
Тогда он впервые его поцеловал.

 

В первый и последний раз.

 

Рассвет.  
Окрашивает и без того красное от потёков крови лицо в противный алый цвет, от которого хочется вывернуться наизнанку.

 

Печь.  
Кремировать бы себя заживо.

 

Девять  
месяцев назад он завершил свою миссию.

 

Добросердечный —  
явно не о монстре, которым он стал.

 

Возвращение на родину —  
миф.

 

Один —  
всегда.

 

Товарный вагон:  
вернуться бы в прошлое и суметь нормально подохнуть, чтобы не было никаких миссий.

 

— У нас ведь всё хорошо, правда?

 

Вспышка, затмевающая сознание. 

Хруст чужой шеи, жалостливый хрип, неверящий взгляд серо-голубых глаз, которые потухнут буквально через мгновение. 

Вот он, новый код Солдата. Вот она, последняя миссия.


End file.
